


You Fucked Up, and You Fucked Up Bad

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, dark alternate universe aka everybody else died, i tried and so nobody can be mean to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: The scene?Everybody else died, everything's destroyed, and all that's left are two Autobots and a former Decepticon.Everything's going swell.





	You Fucked Up, and You Fucked Up Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Let's kill everybody that's loads of fun at 1 am when you're gripped by the maniac urge to type.

**You Fucked Up, and You Fucked Up Bad**

            “So, we’re all that’s left, huh? A soldier who got here too late, a Decepticon traitor with a grudge, and me, a warrior who’s barely hangin’ on to a reason  _not_  to lay down and wail his spark out.” The Autobot base, or what was left of it after the attack, was silent after Cliffjumper spoke. Even Ultra Magnus looked away, while Breakdown remained where he was, sitting on a pile of rubble.  
After another minute passed, Breakdown let out a long, deep breath, seeming to sink lower, “It’s a million to  _three_ , this place is a wreck, and even if the Ground Bridge could be salvaged, none of us know how to fix it like Ratchet.”   
Cliffjumper grit his teeth at the other’s words, “We don’t have a medic, we don’t have  _anyone_. Prime’s gone now. Ratchet, Bee, Smokey, Jack, Bulk…they’re all gone.” The sound of his fist hitting the wall echoed around the space, “Primus damn us all! What are we supposed to do? What? We—we can’t do anything!” The tone of his voice sounded in pain, “Frag it all!”

“We can still fight.” Ultra Magnus’ voice was seemingly calm, making both of the other mechs look up. His blue optics appraised both of them, “We fight, as Autobots have always done.”

            “Are you…suggesting we attack  _Darkmount_?” Breakdown’s tone was incredulous, “The three of us?”

            “Megatron thinks the Autobots are as good as shelled.” Cliffjumper suddenly spoke up, taking his fist away from the wall to cross his arms across his chest plate, “The ‘Cons don’t know Mags is on Earth.” The general flared his armor slightly at the casual use of his name, but managed to restrain himself from saying anything in protest, letting the red warrior continue, “We have whatever he’s got in his ship. And we don’t really need a ground bridge at this point—Darkmount is a big enough target as it is.” He turned quickly, eyes brighter than they had been since reentering the base, but Ultra Magnus’ frown grew more pronounced.

“While I agree to a plan for action,” He said, stepping forward as Cliffjumper mirrored him, “Making an assault on the enemies’ base of operations with only three units and no medical back up…”

            “I can do a little of that.” Breakdown’s voice surprised both of them, and they looked over to him as the former Decepticon stood up, “I was Knock Out’s assistant for a while. I’m no surgeon, but I know a few things around a medkit.”

            “I forgot you were a nurse.” Cliffjumper sounded bemused, and Breakdown sputtered at the designation. He turned and looked back up to Ultra Magnus, a smirk slowly returning to his features, “See? We even got us a medical officer…sir. I think we can pretend to be a complete unit for one last big hurrah against the ‘Cons.”

 

            There were seven piles of rock in all, in a neat row, on the cliff surrounding their base. He stopped walking when he reached one of them, and Cliffjumper took a deep breath, before he managed to put a smile on his face.

“Well, this it, ‘Cee. It’s just me, Ultra Magnus, and Breakdown, against what’s probably the whole Decepticon army…in their own base.” The sheer outrageousness of the odds made him chuckle for a second, “You’re probably rollin’ your optics at me and wonderin’ what the Pit we’re thinkin’. And the truth is, I have no idea—but we can’t let the ‘Cons just  _have_  Earth.” His expression softened, “Man, you would’ve loved the humans—I bet you would’ve been great friends with Jack…we had t’ send them back with Agent Fowler. Chances are, none of us are comin’ back from this mission…didn’t want them to still be in ‘Con crosshairs.”   
For a moment after that, he didn’t speak, silently studying the pile of stones like it might offer some answer to him, “…man, I just wish you were still here, ‘Cee. I’d like to have you as a partner again. Especially for somethin’ like this.”

 

            “At least if we’re goin’ out, we’re goin’ out with a bang.” Cliffjumper mused, inspecting the weapons from Magnus’ ship in his hands, “Pretty nice little armory you got for yourself, Mags.”

“How many explosive charges are in this?” Breakdown held up the grenade belt with one hand, and Cliffjumper let out a low whistle.

“If ya’ let them off at the same time, you could probably down a level of Darkmount.” He ventured a guess, and Ultra Magnus, steering the ship in the front, offered on a glance back and nod.

“An approximate estimation, but good enough to get the picture, soldier.”

“Cool, sir. How many of those did you find, Breakdown?”

With a smirk, the mech in question held up a handful of belts, “Six.”

“Care to share your plan, soldier?” Ultra Magnus asked, making both of them turn.

 “Well, you know as well as us, sir, this plan to attack Darkmount is most likely going to end with none of us getting out alive. So…” Cliffjumper picked up two and looped them across his chest like a pair of ammo belts, “We go out with a bang, eh?”

Breakdown smirked again, but Ultra Magnus frowned again, “Planning for death, soldier?”

            “Mostly just focusing on today, sir, not tomorrow.”

 


End file.
